Feeling Your Pain (Sans x Female Reader)
by ArlenaTheWriter
Summary: Description is in the story. You are Frisk's sister and you have the ability to remember the resets even though you have no idea what's going on. On the hundredth reset, you decide to jump down the mountain yourself and stop this madness.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A brief note on who you are:br /Your sibling, Frisk, climbed up Mt. Ebott and never returned. Six days later, they broke The Barrier and became the ambassador of monster-kind. Two days after they came back from the surface, they, along with the entire race of monsters, disappear without a trace. No one even remembers them. The same thing happens again and again. One day, it's different. They never come back and the world ends in a flash of black. You are living in an endless circle, never knowing whether the world is going to end or if you'll see your sibling again, leading the monsters to freedom on the surface./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Key:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"(y/n) Whatever name you go by/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"(f/n) First name/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"(l/n) Last name/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"(y/a) Your age./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"(a/n) Authors note./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"(e/c) Eye color/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"(h/c) Hair color/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"P.O.V. Point Of View/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Your P.O.V./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" You wake to a quiet and bright morning. The sun shone through your uncovered window, warming your skin and blinding your (e/c) eyes. The last "reset" happened yesterday, ending the world in a wave of black. A void or a power no one could escape. It had always frightened you when it came. So quickly and silent, like a graceful and painless death that hovered over the entire earth. Now everything was normal again as if nothing had happened. No one remembered any trace of anything. No one mentioned the dark black void that had swallowed them up an hour ago. It was as if the black sheet had wiped their memories and forgot to wipe yours. This was the hundredth time that the world had "reset" and you had had enough of it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" Your mother was downstairs making pancakes as she had every time the world had just restarted itself. They were in their usual heart shape form that Frisk used to insist they were made in and you helped yourself to a couple, even though you had grown tired of the taste and routine. Silence coated the room like thick, sticky maple syrup. At first you didn't mind it, but the silence gave you room to think. However, thinking was the worst thing you could do right now. Finally, you couldn't stand the silence anymore. You slammed your fist on the table. "I'm tired of this!" You raised your voice to show your aggravation, something that you did rather rarely./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" Your parents looked up at you, confusion shining in their eyes. "Excuse me? Tired of what?" Your mother asked, stiffening slightly as if to stop herself from telling you to not raise your voice. She had always hated it when you raised your voice, but you didn't care anymore. You didn't care about anything really anymore. All you wanted was for life to go back to normal. Before Frisk disappeared and the resets began happening./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "Stop acting like this is okay! Like nothing has been happening. I've relieved today and the next four days a hundred times! So have you! So. Why. Don't. You. Remember!" Your voice broke down into a sob, anger turning into a broken frustration, and then ending in a sense of despondency. "I just want to continue. Continue my life. Not be stuck in five days. I just want it to stop."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" Your mother looked at your father with concern. "I know all the stress from Frisk's disappearance is hard (y/n), it may even cause weird dreams and hallucinations, but I want you to know that we are all going through this together. We're here for you." Your mother studied your frail and sobbing frame with pity. But that didn't matter. What mattered is that she didn't believe you. No one did./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" You furiously wiped your tears away. You knew it was no use talking to them. You knew that they would never understand what you were trying to convey. You got up from seat abruptly, hastily put on your black rain jacket and burst out of the house in hopes to flee from your issues and to stop these repeats. The second you were outside you broke into a run, tilting your head up to the blue sky and facing your destination. Mt. Ebott./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~ .*. ~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" You ran into the mountain's cave system, stopping just in time to avoid falling into a large crevice that was set into the solid stone. You shuddered, your mind describing the possibilities of what could have happened if you hadn't caught yourself. You hated heights, but unfortunately, your sibling did not care. You sighed, ready to face your fear as you took a step towards the edge.. You had to find your sibling and stop this madness. You closed your eyes, tied up your (h/c) hair and took a deep breath in. "Here goes nothin'" you mutter and jump into the large hole hoping and praying that you would survive./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" The fall didn't last too long and the flowers cushioned your fall, causing you to land mostly unharmed, safe for having the wind knocked out of you, and a few cuts and scrapes. You let out a gasp of horror when you saw that the beautiful golden flowers beside you were stained red with dried blood. They too, were trampled and pressed into the disturbed earth. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"That has to be Frisk's blood/span, you thought, heart racing with worry. You stood up and brushed the flowers and dirt off of you. You opened a door located in front of you and stepped in without hesitation. The only thing on your mind was the concern for your sibling,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" You pushed through a beautiful, temple like area. Little pockets of light danced across the purple stone floor, making the place seem practically magical. There seemed to be traps and puzzles everywhere but they had already been solved. It was a shame because you loved figuring out puzzles. They were something to get your mind off of life and to distract you from the true evils of the world. You entered a room and found your sibling, Frisk, holding a stick over a frog monster, ready to strike. There was no way that monster would survive the blow, knowing how powerful Frisk could be./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "Frisk, stop!" You said, tackling the stick out of Frisk's hand and falling to the ground. The frog monster let out a yelp and ran away as quick as possible, as you stood up and brushed the dirt off you, your gaze falling to the stick that broke under your weight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "(y-y/n)?" Frisk asked meekly, studying you. You nod, giving them a hug. "Sis! It's been fore- one day but I already missed you!" span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"A day? Does Frisk forget the resets to?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "Yeah, I missed you too Frisk. We all got really upset when you left. Why did you leave us?" You ask as Frisk burrowed into your arms. You smiled a bit, but you wanted answers./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "I wanted to see if the monsters were really all that bad. I was convinced it was all a misunderstanding. I wanted to help them." Frisk replied in their always-happy tone. That was your sibling. Always wanting to go save the world and help others. Their large curiosity didn't help with that either. A mix between curiosity and the hunger to make things as right as possible could end up being chaotic at times./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" You narrowed your eyes. "I could've come with you, ya know. I could've helped protect you from whatever that frog thing was." You didn't like the idea of your sibling heading into danger. Despite how annoying Frisk could be, you cared about them. They were your sibling for God's sake, and it had terrified you when Frisk first disappeared. You felt this odd compulsion to always stay by Frisk's side, and most of the time, you followed that gut feeling through. Frisk may not like it completely, but you were going to watch over them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" Frisk looked down, ashamed slightly. "I know, but I thought you wouldn't have liked the idea and would have made me stay." There was some truth in that, but not much./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" You ruffled their hair. "I don't think anything I could've said would've changed your mind. You're too determined." Frisk smiled and hummed a happy tune./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "I need to call Goat Mom and tell her that you're here. She's going to bespan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /spanso happy!" Frisk said pulling out an old, foreign-looking phone. You studied it closely. "Goat Mom gave it to me." Frisk said when they saw you inspecting it. You had no idea who this "Goat mom" person would be, or how she knew your sibling, but you figured that they couldn't be too dangerous. And if they were, you'd be there to watch over Frisk. Despite your timid nature, you had a fighting side that only came out if your loved one was in danger. It hardly ever saw the light of day, but it was there, hidden./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" Frisk entered a room and called "Goat Mom" on her phone while you explored the hallway, careful not to drift too far away from your sibling. You didn't want to get lost. A few of those frog creatures were hopping about so you were wary of your surroundings. The last thing you wanted to do was to get in a fight or get lost. However, you didn't want to bother your sibling as well. You wondered who this "Goat mom" could be, as you walked back and forth along the narrow purple hallway. Honestly your sibling gave people the wackiest of nicknames sometimes. The person Frisk was talking about could be anyone for all you knew./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "Goat Mom is here!" Frisk called out happily. You followed the sound of Frisk's voice until you came across a room where you found Frisk hugging a white goat monster. You instantly tensed up, but Frisk shot you a reassuring look, and you soon hid any sign of fear./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" The monster was covered in white fur and had a rather large set of fangs, that you eyed suspiciously. She was wearing a purple dress with weird symbols on it that you had never seen before. The goat monster looked up, showing her kind red eyes. Not ones of evil, but ones that radiated light and sympathy. It was odd the way that captured you in a sort of embrace of red as you stared into her eyes. "Oh! You must be Frisk's sister, (y/n)! I am Toriel, keeper of the Ruins, the place you are located currently. Come, let me show you two your rooms. I'm baking butterscotch-cinnamon pie for both of you." Toriel said, beckoning you to follow her. Her voice was gentle and soft, not too loud, but not so quiet it was inaudible. Frisk squealed with delight, breaking the calming silence Toriel had created./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Butterscotch-cinnamon pie?/span You shrugged. It's not like anything else was normal around here. You let out a sigh and followed Frisk and Toriel curiously. You wanted to head back, but at the same time, the underground seemed to draw your soul in./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p 


End file.
